Amaranth
by SaintsGhost
Summary: Dean and Sam are once again sacrifices, to somthing supernatural. This time a Goddess! But what happens when this Goddess has somthing else in mind than a simple sacrifice?
1. Ch1 A Change In Season

**Amaranth**

**Summary:**_ Dean and Sam are once again sacrifices, to something supernatural. This time a God! And Dean is like, Not Again! But what happens when This bored Goddess decides the brothers are more fun alive, but not as humans, but as GODS!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Supernatural or any character there in._Rating: 17 and upAuthor notes: _This story was inspired by Zannes "Pagan Gods Verse" 9and yeah she knows about this story). Warning, to read past chapter 4 or 5 you must ask Zannes to befriend you. But trust me it is Soooooooo Worth It!!!!!_

_  
**Warning:** No wincest. But there may be some compromising gay moments! For laughs.  
_  
**Accompanying song:** _"Amaranth" ~ Nightwish __  
_

_Ch.1 A Change In Season_

Dean woke up, his head pounding like a piston. He tried to open his eyes, his head lolling back and forth at the the sheer stress of will trying to maintain consciousness. His vision was blurry. The smell of smoke and incense filled the air, along with the heat of a large fire. Combining this with what his vision perceived, he put the pieces together, that what he was seeing as a big dancing orangish glow was a large bonfire surrounding him completely. He tried to move his body, but found his arms bound together above him and body restrained in a standing position. His back against something hard and curving behind him.

"Sammy", Dean called fuzzily, his voice sounding slurred. Making it sound like he said "Ah-Me"

An answering moan from behind him, was all the reply he got. Good thing he'd heard Sam answer that  
way before, because it could have been any tall gangly figure tied behind him.

Dean cleared his throat wanting to sound coherent, " Sammy? That you? You sound like shit."

Another moan and a cough. "Yeah." Sam croaked out. "You sound like shit too."

"Thanks." he chuckled, "Can you move?"

Dean heard rustling, as he assumed Sam checking his bonds, "Nope"

"Great." Dean sighed laying his head back against what he was now surmising to be a sacrificial pole.

The small little town they had been investigating (before he woke up) was, Fountainsville. Two people, every spring and fall equinox had gone missing without a trace near the town since over the past forty years (and shock! no leads over all that time as to what happened to them). Which could have been anything as all sorts of nasty's like sacrifices on those days. While that was bad in itself, the strange part was they were disappearing at the wrong time of year. The pattern had changed. Now it seemed they were being sacrificed for Mid-Summer. Which in all wasn't too much of a difference. People were dying, and needed to be saved.

It was supposed to have a simple case. At first they thought it was just some over-zealous floozy sacrificial demon worshiping cult. But there was no sign of demonic activity surrounding the town. Hell it was exactly the opposite of demonic activity. Instead of dyeing crops, there were healthy fields. Instead of mutilated and dead livestock, there was double the normal number. Infect the small town seemed to be doing quite well for itself. Proof enough when a man by the name of Joe Read struck oil on his property not only making him rich but giving the town a new resource for jobs and wealth. To the Winchesters it sounded like Burketsville all over again

But things were never as easy as they seemed when you were a Winchester. So it soon became apparent they weren't dealing with "Demon" worshippers, but actually "Pagan God" worshipers. Which is all sorts of ways worse. Demon cults are easier to deal with, their small in number, and are usually just some hippies hopping it up on weed. Occasionally they got homicidal, but most weren't very well adapted in hand to hand combat or with weapons, unlike the Winchesters who were like Jedi.

God worshipers on the other hand are a whole nother ball game. They tended to contain whole communities, some even stretching as far as a few towns. Gods are also a lot more demanding in their needs, but the pay off for dedicated worshipers pays off a lot big time in wealth and prosperity of the territory the Gods protect. Demons on the other hand can do basically the same thing except there more likely to kill you when their done using you. Course you piss either a demon or a god off you won't want to even be in the same planet let alone the same town as one.

The town folk got wind of them snooping around as the time of their sacrifice was drawing near at the spring equinox. They tried to ban them from town at first on some claim of disturbing the peace, but being the persistent little do-gooders they were they snuck back in at night fall. But apparently they must have gotten some warning system at the town border, or were just THAT paranoid cause no later did they sneak into town they were knocked unconscious as they got to the barn they'd marked early as a pen for keeping the people they held as sacrifices.

Needless to say the townsfolk got one up on the Winchesters. Instead of rescuing the would be Sacrifice-ees' , they now very apparently would be the sacrifice-ees'. Dean had been sacrificed (or attempted sacrificed) to Gods before. And every time they were strung up, hog tied, and set out like some kind of thanksgiving turkeys on a dinner table. Dean really, really HATED Gods.

"Sam?"

"Yeah".

"How many times now do you think we've been used as sacrifices?"

Sam chuckled, "More than I feel like counting?"

"Figured as much."

A few moments passed and suddenly he heard a soft sigh to his right, too female to be Sam. Though sometimes Dean thought that could be questionable, Sam could be such a girl. Straining, he turned his head in the direction of the sigh. What he saw, on any practical day would have drove his libido into overdrive and cause him to drool the Niagara. Who he saw was a tall and slender naked woman, with curling red hair. Her skin was pale with an almost luminescent sparkle. Her breasts were luscious and full. Lips ruby red and plump as roses. Hair soft a lengthy down to her hips. She was a goddess alright, and reminded him of one of those Greek statues, unmoving and everlasting. Heck she'd probably had a few made in her honor, pending on whose goddess she was.

Well, he thought, if he was going to die, at least he would die by the hands of a beautiful woman. Even if she was about to eat him alive in excruciating agony.

The woman came closer to them, circling the pole. A predator examining her prey. After a few moments she stopped in front of Dean with a satisfied look.  
"I must say you two must be some of the most _handsome_ offerings I've ever had. I bet you'll both be_ tasty._" she spoke, voice like a bell with a glinting smile full of perfect white teeth.

"I wouldn't say that. I bet my brother back there'll give you gas. And being such a lady of your figure, he'd most likely go straight to your hips!" Dean said with a smirk.

"Awwww, that's nice. It's trying to stall." she giggled. "And what would happen if I ate you I wonder?"

"Sorry but I think I'm a bit to spicy for such a sweet bitch as you"

She threw her head back, hair flying like waves, in a hearty laugh, then looked straight into Dean's eyes. "Ooooh, I have waited sooooo long for an offering as lively as you."

She leaned into Dean then. Her body pressed close, leaving no space between them. Making him feel slightly uncomfortable, as his body reacted to her presence. Which made him swear to himself that if he ever got out of here alive that he was going to learn how to tame his downstairs brain. But his thoughts were fleeting as his head swam, as he breathed her in. Her scent like a field of flowers and deep woods. Intoxicating, he found himself moaning in pleasure. Wanting more of her. She obliged by pressing closer to him, her right cheek against his, smelling him, and giving out her own moan of pleasure. Her arm reached up to his head, petting his hair. Soft lips to his ear she whispered almost purring, "And what is your name? Hmmmm, sweetheart?"

His breath caught in his throat. He tried to fight the compulsion to suddenly answer her straight away. His mind seeming to think suddenly that if he pleased her that she would reward him, in any pleasure that he desired. And God, that sounded like such a _good_ idea.

"Fuck you bitch", he managed to stutter out, his breathing coming in heavy heaving gulps of air.

"Oh I will.", she purred, nipping at his ear. Then taking her long pink tong and lapping up the beads of sweat tricking down his forehead. "In time." she chuckled pulling back to stand in front of him again, "In time, I most _certainly_ will. _Dean._

TBC...


	2. Ch 2 The Birth Of Ver And Messor Part 1

**Amaranth Ch. 2**

_Sorry it took so long for an update, but you know RL sometimes slows us down. Also I've been tryng to figure out how to write the second half of this chapter, which will be posted as soon as I work out a few bugs. But I figured the first half is okey' dokey enough so have fun and let me know what you think. It's a bit short._

_Also my microsoft word is on the frits, so I couldn't spell check this. And I have no beta writer. So all mistakes on me._

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any character there in.

Rating: 17 and up

Author notes: This story was inspired by Zannes "Pagan Gods Verse", the link is here, .. Warning, to read past chapter 4 or 5 you must ask Zannes to befreind you. But trust me it is Soooooooo Worth It!!!!!

Summary: Dean and Sam are once again sacrifices, to somthing supernatural. This time a God! And for Dean its like, Not Again! But what happens when This bored Goddess decides the brothers are more fun alive, but not as humans, but as GODS!

Warning: No wincest. But there may be some compromising gay moments! For laughs.

Accompaning song: "Amaranth" ~ Nightwish .com/watch?v=GdZn7k5rZLQ

Special Note: No Latin translation for autumn so I put down harvest' meaning in its place, closest meaning I could find.

**CH 2. The Birth Of Ver And Messor -Part 1-**

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean's voice calling him, "Sammy? That you? You sound like shit."

He answered back in a small moan "Yeah", he replied his throat felt raw, "You sound like shit too."

"Thanks." Dean chuckled, "Can you move?"

He felt like he had a cuncussion or one of those psychic headaches he used to get before they'd offed the yellow eyed demon. He knew they'd been captured when he'd tryed to move, and found himself bound arm's above him and the rest of him tied to what could only be a pole.

"Nope"

"Great.", His brother grumbled.

Sam let his eyes roam over his surroundings they were surronded by a circular fire, and noting in a sick realization that more than likely Dean and him were about to become some gods version of human shish kabobs.

Sam had to mentaly smack himself for that reference, his brother was begining to become a rather bad influence on him. Their current situation for instance being number one. Why the HELL did he let Dean convice him into his half assed plan to sneak into town.? He should have known it was going to end blowing up in there faces, because lets face it, since WHEN hasn't something gone wrong in one of Deans plans? Albeit sometimes they turned out great, but did he REALLY want to play russian roulette with his life? No.

And yet he went along with it anyway. He blamed it on exhaustion. It had been a long few days of research and faulty interveiws, he was tired and he just wanted this case over so they could head over to Bobby's and check out some more books that might lead to a soultion to get his idiot brother out of his Hell deal with a demon.  
He groaned, resting his aching head against the post behind him. His damn brother and his stupid plans.

"Sam?" Dean called pulling him from his thoughts

"Yeah"

"How many times now do you think we've been used as sacrifices?", his brother mused.

Sam thougt for a moment, they really HAD been sacrificed quite a few times, well almost sacrificed. He chuckled , "More than I feel like counting?"

"Figured as much."

Suddenly Sam saw a woman enter the though the circle of fire, litteraly THROUGH the fire. Which meant either he was hallucinating or that must be the goddess the town was worshiping. She was more beautiful than anything Sam had ever seen. Her red hair danced in the wind over her bare flesh that was pale as milk. Her face was nearly angelic. But her eyes were dark and predatory. Decieving what could have been an almost ambivilent being.

She walked around them, examining he quarry. The small smile that crept along he ruby lips made it clear that she liked what she saw.

"I must say you two must be some of the most _handsome_ offerings I've ever had. I bet you'll both be_ tasty._", She said adressing his brother. Her voice melodic, like bells.

That made Sam gulp. Oh man, he known that the sacrificed victims had never been seen again. But he had hoped that meant at least a sliced throat or somthing and a mass grave at least. Not beacuse there had been nothing left, due to being eaten. They _really _needed to get out of here!

"I wouldn't say that. I bet my brother back there'll give you gas. And being such a lady of your figure, he'd most likely go straight to your hips!"

Great, Dean was trying to save him by insulting him, and coming off as curtious too the evil goddess.

"Awwww, that's nice. It's trying to stall." she giggled. "And what would happen if I ate you, I wonder?"

"Sorry but I think I'm a bit to spicy for such a sweet bitch as you", his brother replied, Sam didn't need to see Dean, you could practically hear the smirk on his face.

Great now he's instulting, the goddess, Sam thought. Awsome move Dean, maybe she'll just make you extra crispy, instead of just chargrilled.

Thankfully this goddess must have liked a sense of humor, as she laughed heartily. Other nasties like her were not always so vibrant.

"Ooooh, I have waited sooooo long for an offering as lively as you."

Wow. How his brother can make an impression.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sam could hear the quickening of Deans breath and a soft rustle as he tired to move, assumingly away from the goddess. The air surrounding him was becoming extremly heated a new scent entering the air smelling like a flower garden or woods. Or both. He felt himself becoming extremly aroused the more he breathed in the scent. Which could only mean one thing, that it was coming from the goddess. The smell was probvably some sort of aphrodisiac her body gives of when she wants to feed, and entices her victims into some sort of aroused, lethargic, posssibly suggestive state. Which meant, death by pleasure.

In that case, with Dean's libido, he was freakin a gonner. And if his brothers haggard breathing was any indication, he was well on his way to being belly side up.

"And what is your name? Hmmmm, sweetheart?", the goddess addressed Dean.

His brother seemed to stuggle to answer, more than likely as Sam had guessed, becuase he was trying to fight the the compulsion to obey her.

Finnaly he managed to stutter out ," Fuck you bitch", his breathe coming in heaves and gulps.

"Oh I will.", she purred, "In time." she chuckled, "In time, I most _certainly_ will._ Dean_."

As the goddes rounded the tree Sam felt an increase in the scent of flowers an wood, his body responding till it was almost painfull. He tried his bonds again but apparently a few mintues hadn't detered the strength of the ropes.

She walked up to him until her body was pressing front to front with his. She leaned in, her cheek brushing against his, till her face reached the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, " Mmmmm", she sighed apparently pleased. "_Sam_. Might I say you smell quite exquisite."she crooned backing away to stand in front of him.

"You and your older brother are quite delectible", she said, her smile almost like that of a sharks, " I would enjoy both your company were I able." and sighed.

"If you were able?" Sam asked, voice sounding strained, his breath heated in lust.

What does she mean by that? He wondered. How would she not be able to? Didn't she have them captured for just that sort of purpose? Sam didn't know why, but somthing in his gut was telling him somthing was terribly, terribly wrong. Not that being strung up on a pole for what appears to be a sex hungery goddess, isn't a bad enough situation. But, _something_ was off.

"Indeed.", she smiled, the glint in here eyes shifting, like a deer's in the headlight's of a passing car. "As delightful as you two would be as offerings, there is a far more dire need that must be adressed. The balance has been severed. Either fools like you, or idiocy on their part, drew two seasons to their deaths, which, i am not sure. A loss, but not one that can't be regained. I can not alow the seasons to churn in chaos. There must be four to maintain the balance. From what I see, the two of you are _more _than perfect to ease this plight, and give the seasons calm."

Sam gulped, that terrible feeling now justified.

**Next Chapter: We find out how the boys become one with the seasons! : )**


	3. Ch 3 The Birth Of Ver And Messor Part 2

Well that took a while didn't it? Sorry for the really long delay on this chapter, It was kicking my butt. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Supernatural or any character there in._

**Rating:** 17 and up

**Summary:**_ Dean and Sam are once again sacrifices, to somthing supernatural. This time a God! And for Dean its like, Not Again! But what happens when This bored Goddess decides the brothers are more fun alive, but not as humans, but as GODS!_

**Author**** no****tes:** _This story was inspired by Zannes "Pagan Gods Verse", the link is here, .. Warning, to read past chapter 4 or 5 you must ask Zannes to befreind you. But trust me it is Soooooooo Worth It!!!!!__  
__  
__**Warning:** No wincest. But there may be some compromising gay moments! For laughs.  
_  
**Accompaning song:** _"Amaranth" ~ Nightwish_

**Special Note:** _No Latin translation for autumn so I put down harvest' meaning in its place, closest meaning I could find._

_  
_  
**CH 2. The Birth Of Ver And Messor**

The goddess obsereved the two humans. They were brothers, hunters, and of good appearance. Her people had choosen well. These two would serve the seasons well, but she was sure she would have to tame them. If the smaller rambunctious blonde was anything to go by, but as one of the four Mother Terras, she as her sisters would be more than capable of such a thing.

Glancing up to the dark and star filled sky, she observed as the moon reached midsky, the time for new seasons to be born was right.

Dean was pissed. He felt drunk, his gaze was bluring in and out of focus, and his lower half painfully driving him mad. The last of which made him extra pissed. But hearing what the goddess spoke when she turned around the corner to give Sammy a little of the special treatment, he knew Sam and his lives were drawing to a close

But no matter how much he struggled nothing worked. Not that he could really try that hard anymore though. As that sweet floral woody sent filled his senses even more flooding his being with warmth an need, his mind blanking of nothing but feeling all he could do was watch and wait and pray.

The goddess turned around and walked up to the circle of flame surrounding them. She touched the flame, seemingly unaffected, and stepped back as a the flames dispersed to create a door like opening in the blaze. Two normal looking people came in, as the flame behind them closed off. One was abplump 50-ish looking man with greying black hair, holding a large burlap bag . The other a young maybe eighteen years-old skinny blonde girl carrying a large wooden crate. They set the items they were carrying down about ten feet from where Dean and Sam were tied captive.

The man picked up the burlap sack and began chanting in some odd language, pouring a strange ashy looking rocks reminiscent of rock salt into an intricat looking design circling around the pole where the brothers Winchester hung.

Then Taking a pair of scissors cut off there each of there clothes. In which both on any normal day the brothers would have objected to if they were not so drugged out on the effect the presence of the Goddess had on them. The man went over to the crate the girl had brought and took out a jar. He opened it and with a a sponge began to apply its oily substance over every part of each Winchesters bodies.

The girl took a knife, the carvings on it more than likely cerimonial, a bowl in her other hand from the crate and stepped up to Dean. She raised the knife to Dean's left shoulder and sliced into it till the blood flowed freely (and didn't that hurt like a bitch), filling up the small bowl. Setting that down she picked up a tiny jar pulled out a greenish gritty salve and applied it to the wound which seemed to quell the blood flow. She repeated these actions with Sam.

Then taking several jars from the wooden crate. She began to add seveal powders into the bowls while chanting in the same odd language as the elder man had. Picking up two bowls filled with the brothers blood she kneeled and presented them to the Goddess.

Taking each one at a time the Goddess raised them to the sky, to the moon perhaps, and spoke:

_Cruor de alius  
Blood from another  
_  
and drank each of there contents. Then handing each one back to the girl she took the cerimonial knife and cut her wrist.

_Cruor de mei  
Blood from mine_

Next she went to Dean grabbed hold of his head took her wrist to her mouth sucking on the blood, letting it fill her mouth and followed by kissing his lips deeply letting her tounge sink in parting his lips and allowing the blood in her mouth to flow into his. Dean though drugged by her presence gave some fight against this intrusion as the metalic taste hit his tounge but the pressue she kept locking there lips together gave him no chance to spit out the invading liquid, and as more and more flowed in iit became apparent if he did not swallow he would choke. He swallowed.

The Goddess pulled away smiling at Dean. She then carried onto Sam who followed the same routine his brother had but gave in just the same.

_una ut unus  
together as one _

Finnally The Older man handed the Goddess a debranched tree limb he had lighted from the circling fire.  
The Goddess spoke:

_vacuus uterus  
without womb_She lit the ornate circle of symbols the old man had made earlier.

liberi EGO patesco  
children I bare

_liberi de Terra quod Aer  
children from earth and air_Suddenly the night sky that had been so clear showing off the beautiful and bright full moon was gone in its place darkeng clouds.

_Tempestas quod Messor  
storm and harvest_Thunder rolled. The sky lit up as lightning crashed. The wind picked up gusting .The sound of the trees bashing against one another.

_Vita quod Nex  
life and death_The fire burned on reaching the brothers Winchester, engulfing them in the flames thier forms indistinguishble in the blaze.

_EGO redimio vos ut vestri vis ex vestri dico  
I bind you to your natures from your call  
_  
A storm was raging now, rain began to pour in droves, exstinguishing the circle of flame surrounding the goddess, and the flames engufing the Winchesters.

_utriusque par quod adversus  
both equal and opposite_

If the brothers had been concious and had there been any there who had not been privy to this ritual, they would have gasped. As the rain poured down and the flames died both Dean and Sam who beyond all reason should have been burned husks of flesh, skeletons, and ash, were laying in remains and ash of the ritual immacculatey unharmed.  
_  
EGO tribuo vos exspectata cruor ex mei liberi ex Ver quod Messor  
I give you welcome blood from mine children from spring and autumn_

**Well that was a little nerve wracking? Check back soon for the "Morning After", where we discover what its like on the other side of the looking glass. :)**

**The next chapter will be up much quicker than this time, expect it around Monday or Wednesday.**


	4. The Dawn Begins Part 1

**AMARANTH**

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own Supernatural or any character there in._**  
****Rating:**17 and up**  
****Summary****:**_Dean and Sam are once again sacrifices, to somthing supernatural. This time a Goddess! But what happens when this Goddess has somthing else in mind than a simple sacrifice?_  
**Author notes****: **_This story was inspired by Zannes "Pagan Gods Verse"__  
__**Warning: **__No wincest. But there may be some compromising moments!_**  
****Accompaning song:** _"Amaranth" ~ Nightwish_

_Sorry for the Late update. Been trying to figure out how to end the second half of this chapter, but this half has been done for a while so I decide I could let you all see it. _

_CH.3 The Dawn Begins_

The sky was ozone blue, small pockets of clouds drifting white across it's grand expanse. The sun shown bright, warming the earth. The breeze blowing acoss tall green grass spotted with yellow dandilons. A rock lays in the feild and near it in the grass lay a checkered blanket on which lie two men, by the name of Winchester. Beyond them lay ruins of a time assumed now long gone.

The two slept on, a sleep that would soon awaken to a life anew.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, the glow of the sun on his face and skin bright and warm, but not blinding. He breatheed in deeply, the air was crisp and clean. He stretched and couldn't help but feel like a cat who had just spent the afternoon basking in the sun. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. No aches no pains fact was he felt as if he had just spent a day at the spa. Dean slowly more lazily sat up and scanned his surroundings.

Lying to his left Dean saw Sam resting peacefully on his side, his right arm acting as a pillow. It had been a long time since Dean had seen Sam look so untoubled in his sleep, as if in the waking world he had not a single worry to contend with. Dean noticed Sam had on different clothes than he had been wearing the last time Dean had seen him, that being just a second before he had beeen knocked out, only to wake to find himself strappeed to a sacrificial pole. Sam was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, and barefoot. Curiously Dean looked down and checked over his own attire to find himself dressed as similarly.

"Huh" He said aloud raising an eyebrow at that.

It was weird but longer Dean stared at Sam he couldn't help but sense that there was somthing different about his brother.

Dean looked up and around his were lying on a checkered blanket in a grassy feild that was spotted with dandilions. In most derectons as far as his eyes could see all there was is feild. Behind him though a few feet away was a large stone big enogh that several people could lay on it and basking in the warm sun. And behind that were what looked to be ruins similar to ones you would see from ancient Rome or Greece.

Where the hell were they? The last thing he remembers clearly, he wasn't even sure it was clear because considering the absoulute non-crispy flesh he was sporting there was no way he could have been on fire.

Reaching out his hand Dean shook Sam's shoulder, he almost hated having wake him from his first non-fitfull sleep in so long, but it was necessary.

"Sam?", he whispered.

"Huh?", Sam replied looking up at Dean sleepily. He yawned, "What time is it?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Somehow Sam I don't think that is what you should be worrying about"

That's when Sam first noticed where they were, "Where are we?"

"Anywhere and Everywhere" spoke a familiar female voice, from behind them.

Sam and Dean immeadiatly turned. Laying on the rock which had been unoccupied moments before lay the Goddess who had held them captive, lounging on one arm and and holding a woven basket in the other, smiling happily at them. Her red hair was blowing softly in the breeze, a stray hair tickling at her cheeks ocasionally. She wore a white dress simple yet elegant, her feet were bare.

Dean couldn't help himself as he felt himself react just a little at her divine beauty.

An damn if that made him pissed let alone that smile that made him want to punch her right in middle of her face. He usually had a poilcy of not hitting women, but considering she was a Goddess, and was not human he was pretty sure he could let that slide.

Dean had a small inkling of a thought whether he had been raped while he had been passed out, which was a reasonable thing considering the lusting and lethargic state she had caused in him.

Dean put his arm across Sam as he began to back away slowly, Sam following his movements.

The goddess spoke softly,"There is nothing to be afraid of my children, you have nothing to fear of me"

"Yeah like we'd beleive that sister. And we're definately not your_ kids _either". Alright, Dean thought, this sister has freaking lost it.

The Goddess smiled, a smile one would only reserve for ignorant children, Dean was finding it rather irritating.

"You can try try to leave here, if that is your wish, but you will find it rather difficult as only someone who knows how to leave here can do so", she stated rather matter of factly.

"What?" exlaimed Sam.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?", Dean was really starting to get angry he may not have known where they were but he was pretty sure if they kept walking they'd run into some sort of civilization at some point.

"You are in a world between. A place just askew of reality. It is a place where god's go to rest, it is place where all of our breed have it's origins."

A place inbetween? Come on that's, that's just wakey, even by thier standards. This goddess was officailly on his fuity loopy's list. And why does he get the strange feeling that when she say's 'our' she wasn't just talking about herself?

Sam had woken up feeling rather better than he had in a while, but he could have done with a little more rest cause he was _really_ comfortable. Why the hell did Dean have to wake him up so freaking much?

After asking Dean the time, he finnally took notice of his surroundings scanning for somthing familiar he found that hadn't a damn clue where he was. Dean was right the time was really the least of his concerns.

And then the Goddess showed up, and Damn if he really want to figure out what her name is cause really calling her "Goddess" all the time made him feel like he was praising her or somthing and that just made him feel dirty.

She seemed to be acting non threatening, even going so far to state that they had nothing to fear from her. Of couse it wasn't likely they were going to beleive that any time soon.

And then it got really weird as the goddess started to reveal a little information about there current location. A worl between? What like they weren't in there own universe? Or in Some sort of Bubble between realities? Was that even possible? And say it is possible, Is this only a place that gods can enter or exit? Would they need her assistence to leave this place? And what about the origins of the gods?

Which brought him back to the first thing she had said, the goddess had called them her 'children'? Is that what she considered her followers? Or did she mean somthing else?

Alright, Sam thought stepping forward to stand side by side with Dean, he needed to get some answers. And hopefully, if it worked, Dean woudn't be making fun of him for it later.

Dean noticed out the corner of his eye as Sam moved to stand next to him. He knew that look on his younger brothers face, it was one that made Dean wanna groan because this _definately_ was not the time to interrorgate/negotiate, someone, especially when she was a rather powerful goddess who as far as he knew still planned on devouring them, one way or another.

And then Dean felt his jaw drop about ten feet as Sam got down on one knee, looking the the goddess in the face, and spoke, "Your grace, Goddess, as we are gratefull that you have spared our lives, is there somthing we may call you, if to only better show our grattidude. And perhaps bequeth us a passage home?"

What the _hell_ on earth is Sam trying to do, Dean thought, cause it really looked like he was sucking up to this crazy bitch. Dean was starting to wonder if Sam _really had _been switched with a changeling after bitrth.

The goddess chuckled "I suppose that it would only be fair to give my name as I know yours. You may call me Demeter"

Dean and Sam both gasped. They were not dealing with just any goddess, but a powerful and ancient greek goddess. A mother goddess of fertility, harvest, earth and seasons.

Most often than not when Dean and Sam have dealt with a god they had usaually never heard of them, but the greeks were one of the most famous of most gods.

Dean was offically wishing they had choosen another case. Like a nice poltergeist, he almost prefered getting knocked into a wall than be in the precence of this Goddess, Demeter.

"As of your passage home that matter we will save for later discussion. And while it is pleasing your rather cute adoration, it is not necessary, you are mistaken as to why your lives are still your own."

Sam almoost choked standing up in hurry embaressment blushing his cheeks "Ugh sorry..yeah..uh...yeah."

Steping in and rolling his eyes at his younger brother Dean asked, "So why _didn't _you kill us cause you sure seemed set on it last night."

She chuckled, sliding off the rock and onto the grass walking till she stood infront of Dean. She leaned into him, he leaned back, but she took her left arm to his back and, with suprising strength, brought him forward.

Her lips brushing his ear, "I never said anything about killing you, Ver".

"Wha-", Dean asked, but was cut off the sudden intrusion of Demeter's lips on his.

And what a_ kiss_. Dean found himself kissing her back, leaning into her, his arms reaching around her slim waist. Her lips tasted like roses, and honey, and wheat, and clover, and cherry's and and...god he couldn't get enough of her.

But something was wrong. Well ok not wrong exactly cause the kisses were just orgasmic, but this was different from any other kiss he had ever experienced. It was like he was being filled up with...somthing. It was like electricity buzzing along his skin flowing in from his lips and filtering through to his entire being, but instead of pain all he felt was utter bliss. In a way he felt like as if he were a starving man, and kissing her, was the only sustanstanance that would satisfy his hunger. In a phrase: This kind of kiss shouldn't exist.

Demeter pulled away all to quickly. Dean wanted more, so much more. The sensation, the energy that now seemed to be flowing in his body was making him giddy in a good high sorta way. It was a feeling that he could definitely get used to having all the time.

_Next Chapter: How do Dean and Sam escapes the the Goddess, Demeter??? you'll just have to wait and see._


End file.
